Wild Child Fera and the Devil Jester's Mark
by Bloody-Asphode11
Summary: Angels and Demons, the children of the balance asleep since the Divine War, Will awake once again as the destiny of the world rests on the fate of Fera Freaks, as she travels will she be the world's guiding Light or will the Mad Jester claim her soul


Disclaimer: I don't own HunterXHunter…**BUT I CAN SURE AS HELL FAKE IT!**

I AM SO TIRED OF THE FREAKING YOAI STORIES!!! And so I brag about this fic being the first FEMALE GON story

I hope you all enjoy it

**Not a crossover** but an influence of Naruto

Chakra is the combination of mental spiritual energy, which in HxH is Nen, and physical energy or stamina there fore Fera learns Chakra First and I just go with the flow from that

Also the ways of Nen are going to be a bit mystic then in canon oh and the pairing is Fera-x-Killua but when Fera gets more physically mature around age 16 or 17 Hisoka is not going to let it continue please people I HATE pedophiles.

Gon is Fera Freaks and is a lot smarter, still simple minded but smart Fera is also similar to Naruto as a trouble maker and is a little bit of a thief she still pure-hearted (for now heh heh) but she's a mischief maker

And Hisoka's personality in the canon of both manga and animae is going to seem like a mouse compared to mother-fucking **sadistic** sick and twisted one I going to give him in this fic

REMEMBER **REVIEWS** ARE **MOTIVATION**FOR **UPDATES**!

Fera will use a variety of weapons, but the primary ones would be a hammer-scythe and clawed gauntlets and a fighting staff, but she getting to begin using tonfa blades (BloodRayne)

This story was inspired by the title page on chapter 53 in the manga picturing Hisoka in a demonic and scarier outfit he usually wears with him holding a wicked looking scythe, it's badass

Hope you again enjoy my story

Prologue

Karma Always Watches

Aunt Mito sighed as she climb the stairs toward the leafy branches of the tree house, after five dead long hours of searching she finally found her wild niece. She took a breather as she stared at the bottom of the tree house which were actually branches woven thickly together to make a stable floor, a trapdoor which was open was connected to a set of stairs that were craved into the ancient trunk of the 600-year-old tree that grew out of their house. Mito was still amazed at the creation of it all and from practically two years ago when Fera got the idea. Mito was so proud of her, though the girl showed an obsessive streak in her that time; she virtually dragged Manny the carpenter from his shop to home. But the biggest shock in her life was during construction of the tree house. It would be to you too to see your young niece you raised as your own walk-not climb-walk up the tree and holding a fifty-pound hammer easily with one hand.

That was when Mito found out that her niece had discovered several old books and scrolls about an ancient form of what she can only describe as magic, spells and abilities from The Elemental Lands where the islanders' ancestors come from who were in simple description, warrior mages. these civilizations from what the books says were over 15,000 years past. Aunt mito knew that these items were brought over to Nahtaivel during their Ancestors' migration. Fera couldn't show aunt Mito where she found this archaic library of the past because it's location was deep into the island (FYI, Nahtaivel island is the of Australia to us while in HxH it's only a Minor Island get it the HxH planet's big.) Mito was amazed she saw the pride Fera had when she showed spells: **Transform**, to change into anything, illusion and it's evolved form to actually change into things, **Substitution** to trade spaces with an item from visible range, **Shadow Clones, **solid physical copies of oneself.

It explained so many things, Fera was true to nature a wild child, she was kind and helpful but one of the worst little mischief makers you would ever find, Mito lost count how many times an annoyed mob brought back her Fera hogtied with the smartass comment of "I believe you lost this." Though this hadn't happened for months because they were never able to catch her any more even when she did get caught in the act.

Reports of saying she was faster than the wind, and strong enough to through things several times her weight over long distances, thanks to a set of weights she constantly wore two pieces for the upper arms and lower same for the legs a chest piece that cover the back too. Mito's face was as white as paper from hearing how much each of them weighed-each piece was **50 kilograms.** When some one did grabbed there a slight poof and then either a log or a piece of trash is there or nothing at all. They began to call her the Witch of Leviathan. They began to tell stories of her thefts, she always returned the object she stole a week later saying it was for fun not for profit, hell it became a damn game between her and the theft victims, not to mention rumors of a betting pool, though when Aunt Mito found out boy did she ever give Fera get a spanking of her life.

All that because of what she learn in a millennia-old book, don't ask how the hell it was still in one piece.

Aunt Mito shook her head out of her musings when she reached the interior of the Tree house. The edifice was actually a giant hive shaped room its slanting walls, floor, and ceiling are tightly woven branches. Rope bridges connects high and low levels of wide walkways in this on giant room, the only walls there are the ones that make the hive, like a giant McDonald's playhouse only more complex. Looking around she was relieved to find her little spitfire of a niece actually reading instead of practicing yoga or a fighting mantra; Mito observed Fera.

The girl was in her weaverbirds nest, yes those little complex nest that are like cocoons with hole openings hanging from a tree, she liked the idea and made a giant version for her self, it was 10 feet tall shaped like a teardrop and the hole opening was wide enough for a person to see what one was doing in it, like for ex. a small wiry girl with long wild black hair reading a thick book with Amber-fire eyes from a pixie like face. Her fox tail as black as her hair twitching contently, which marks her as a true native of Nahtaivel. Mito's own Red lioness tail swayed behind her as she watched Fera.

"What are you reading Fera?" asked Mito suddenly and became bemused when the little trickster gave out an "eep" said book flying from her hands as she jumped her fire eyes wide and blinking, her tail looking like a black puff-ball.

"Ah, Aunt Mito!" acknowledged Fera when she calmed down from the little shock, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm late for dinner again aren't I?"

Aunt Mito just sighed and shook her head making a few strands of her red hair sway with the movement.

"Tell me Fera, What was so intriguing that _your _ears couldn't hear me calling for four hours strait?" scolded Mito softly

Fera gave a big grin held up a book above her head, Mito blinked as she read the title

_The Legends of the Celestials: Volume Two: The Nefarious Demons_

"Their stories that date back to the gods of the Balanced Circle, I read _Volume One: The Valiant Angels_ it was awesome I'm almost done with this one." Explained Fera at the puzzled look on her Aunt's Face.

"Each angel or demon are explained by how Famous they are, the best for last if you will,"

"Your reading horror stories?" Accused Aunt Mito frowning.

Fera shook her head.

"No there not, this is like an encyclopedia, it lists them down and shows their recorded past and their impact on history. Angels and Demons do exist, the only point why they faded into myth was because for some reason no new fledglings were reborn, by reborn meaning every demon and angel was once a human; and the ones that do exist are for some reason, hiding. The youngest Demon would be about 1,000-years-old. Angels are different while both races are hard to kill. Demons are immortal to age, disease, and any other natural causes, while Angels are long-lived they are more…fragile. For every 5 years angels age one. So the only things left of their legacy is in their human descendants who have Angel blood…I wonder if they can evolve into full-blooded Angels? Anyway-"

Aunt Mito by this time had walked up and put her fingers to her niece's lips, because she knew once she gets started then her train of mouth doesn't even have a brake.

"First off I get it, secondly if you ever acquire the patience, you my girl will be a remarkable history professor," stated Aunt Mito her sky-blue eyes twinkling.

Fera just grinned impishly and said, "Nah, what's the point to that if none of those… snobs let any of their kids near me enough to teach them."

"Hmmm, maybe if you weren't such a trouble-making menace on two legs, then they would but who knows what ideas you would fill their heads; one mischief maker is enough for this place." Said Aunt Mito with an eyebrow raised as Fera giggled shamelessly.

"Now then time for dinner you can finish your book afterward, though honestly I should I let you?" grumbled Aunt Mito firmly while leaving down the stairs.

"Aw, come on it's not like I'll ever meet one of them, I got more of a chance befriend an assassin then meeting a bloodthirsty Demon." Whined out Fera

Aunt Mito rolled her eyes.

"Just get your butt down here."

Fera sighed while getting out of her nest bed and following after her Aunt.

The old book was left opened to the last page- the page of the most terrifying and malicious demon in existence. Its portrait was so detailed that one must think the artist saw it in person.

The sky was a bloody red sunset above black forest covered mountains and below a nearby stone city being devoured by an inferno, flames burning even the stone an reaching the towers, in front of the city was a battlefield filled with fresh corpses and the ground drenched crimson with flowing red rivers. And in the middle of the horrid aftermath, a figure stained head-to-toe with blood old and new. He was tall about 7-feet, with a wiry, but limber athletic build, he wore a frightening outfit made for-exact description- a devil jester. His hair was gravity defying and a bright fiery orange, his skin was pale and his eyes had an insomniac outline with tattoo-like tear-lines that reached the middle of his cheeks, on his forehead was an upside-down spade, a dark sinister grin that bared sharp demonic fangs (_**not just the canines**_).

The most frightening feature was his eyes, they were completely pitch black with fire-gold irises smoldering with malice and sadistic mad glee. Leaning on his broad shoulders was one hell of a wicked-looking serrated scythe, still dripping scarlet drops.

At the top of the page was it's name _The Mad Magician: __**HISOKA**_


End file.
